When opposites Collide
by Kinchy
Summary: What happens when the classic Dracohermione love fanfic has a horrrible twist? DUN DUN DUN R&R ( Rated PG-13 cause i dno what might happen)


What happens when opposites collide? Some what of a classic DMHG fanfic with a twist. Read on to find out more! R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Steam bellowed out of the Hogwarts express as the brakes screeched to a halt in front of the beautiful castle. Three teens exited the train with long black robes with red trim. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their luggage and boarded the horseless carriage chatting easily.

" I can't believe we're here again, I've missed this place like crazy!" Harry mused as he looked out to the castle. Hermione and Ron looked out at it to, the three of them silent. Hermione was the first to brake the silence.

"I can't believe I got head girl! I'm so excited! Who d'you think got head boy then?"

She asked them. Harry shrugged, Ron just shook his head in a not-knowing sort of way. Hermione smiled at them and watched the castle draw nearer, her curiosity growing.

After the sorting, Dumbledore called for the head boy and girl to stand up. Hermione rose looking about wildly for the head boy, but her vision was distorted as everyone gave them a standing ovation. She sighed, and then turned to smile and wave as everyone looked to her, shaking hands and congratulating her.

After the feast, Hermione met Dumbledore outside the great hall. She stood shocked as she saw the head boy standing next to him, who was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I will show you to the heads dorm." Dumbledore stated as he strode swiftly down and unfamiliar hallway. He led them to a tiger portrait. " I shall leave the password up to you as I have many ways to enter the dorm when I please to." And with that, he walked away turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Malfoy store hard at Hermione, and neither said anything for a moment. Hermione took it upon herself to ask.

"So…er…what shall be our password?" She asked him nervously, staring at the ground. Draco shrugged and muttered something about "Not believing he had to share a room with such a mudblood book freak." Hermione's hazel eye's flashed angrily as her temper rose. "Look, I don't fancy this anymore than you do, but we have to pick a password!" She shouted frustratedly. Malfoy merely laughed at her outburst, that same, immature smirk crossed his lips. "FINE! I'LL PICK IT MYSELF!" she yelled fractiously. She turned to the tiger, who sat attentively. "Our password is 'Malfoy is a big headed immature git'" She knew that only by doing this she herself, would be considered immature, but she was too mad to care. The tiger nodded and the portrait slid open.  
Inside the dorm was an extremely large couch and a rather massive fireplace. The walls glistened Silver with red trim and the curtains a playful yellow. The carpet was a soft green, and felt plush beneath their feet. They both gasped and ran about it, checking out the rooms and the couch. Hermione's room was a nice mauve color with gold trim and ferocious lions painted on the walls. Her bed was King sized with plump saffron pillows and red silk sheets. Malfoy's room was painted a hunter green color, with vipors and cobras ready to strike painted on the walls. His bed was a king to, with silver plushy pillows and deep green silk sheets. After checking out their rooms, they both went to see the bathroom. It was amazing! The tub was gold and silver with 17 different spouts that gave different bubbles. The tiles were and yellow and the walls red. Then they both went and sat on the couch.

"This place is amazing." Draco mused.

"Yea" Hermione agreed. They both sighed.

"So Granger, What did you do over the summer? Get a makeover?" he laughed maliciously, his tone criticizing. Hermione turned a bright shade of red and glared at him. She had really changed since last year, now a petite figure and a slightly larger chest, her hair was no longer bushy but came in long red curls that fell over her shoulders nicely. Malfoy had noticed. Boy had he. And he wasn't about to let her get away. He moved next to her on the couch, cornering her. Hermione moved away uncomfortably. "Don't be scared of me Granger, I don't bite." He maliciously said.

DUN DUN DUN What wuill happen? WHO KNOWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS R & REVIEW!


End file.
